1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frame members for utilization as a graphic display tool, and more particularly to a frame and assembly thereof, utilizable with multiple hinge points to provide a range of bias on a graphic thereattached.
2. Prior Art
Graphic display frames have been utilized by the merchandising industry for many years. Those frames comprise rails which are assembled around a backer board or a graphic sheet which may be as thick as a backer board. Patents on such frames may be seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,094, 4,512,095 or 4,523,400. As an example of that prior art, their limitations include difficulty in the attachment of the backer board to the elongated rails during assembly. Other concerns of the prior art include limitations where the graphic sheet and/or backer board have to be a particular thickness. In other words, there is a particular defined space in the frame rail which limits the graphic sheet and/or backer board to one thickness, and it can not be thinner or thicker.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame rail assembly which can be initially manufactured using a range of backer board thicknesses and/or graphic displays thereon. This is made possible because of an assembly that utilizes adhesion rather than the rail geometry to hold the backer board or graphic (in the case of no backer board being utilized) in place.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an extruded frame rail which may be utilized with minimal assembly requirements because of the built-in co-extruded spring and the tape that is applied to the rail at the time of extrusion.